


find your way home and i'll leave the light on

by buckleyblueyes (Cones_McMurphy)



Series: Big Brother Chimney [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Evelyn Joy Buckley-Han or bust, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Protective Older Brother!Chimney, mint chip ice cream is healing don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/buckleyblueyes
Summary: Chimney is sick of Buck seeking refuge on his couch.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Big Brother Chimney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204247
Comments: 35
Kudos: 564





	find your way home and i'll leave the light on

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is really, it's from Chim's POV, and it's present tense, which is not usually my style. I hope you like it! leave a comment if you do!

It happens for the first time about two months after Eddie and Ana start dating. 

Chimney and Maddie are on the couch, eating takeout, and just enjoying the small out of time they have together each week, with both their busy schedules, when there’s a knock at the door, and it’s Buck. 

He flops down on the couch, eyes red and puffy, and Maddie is squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, and Chimney isn’t sure what’s happening, but he does know he probably shouldn’t be here. So, he stands, makes some excuse about wanting a snack, heads toward the kitchen. 

“No,” Buck shakes his head. “You can stay, it’s okay.” And Buck looks so small, and so hurt, that Chimney can’t really bring himself to leave. He sits back down and listens, as Buck begins to speak through strangled breaths. 

“I just can’t stand seeing him with someone else,” Buck manages. Maddie doesn’t look surprised. “It’s actually killing me.” 

“He’s an idiot, okay?” Maddie reassures, and Chimney wonders who ‘he’ is. Who could Buck be _this_ torn up about? 

“He’s not an idiot for being straight,” Buck shrugs. “I just wish I didn’t feel this way.” 

“Buck…” 

“He’s my best friend!” Buck nearly screams, his voice ragged around the edges. “And I can’t stand to be around him anymore.” He crumples, then, the tears he’d been holding back finally forcing their way out. 

That’s when it finally clicks in Chimney’s head, and really he should've seen this earlier. “You’re in love with Eddie.” 

Buck just nods sadly. 

* * *

Buck is less raw the next time, trying his best to cover his sadness and heartbreak with a joke and a laugh. But it’s obvious to Chimney and Maddie that he’s miserable. 

“I want Eddie to be happy,” He says. “It’s not fair of me to be upset about him dating.” 

Maddie shakes her head. “You’re allowed to feel how you feel.” 

“Yeah, but--” 

“No buts,” Chimney cuts in. “You’re allowed to be hurt that he’s with someone else. It would be unfair of you to be a dick about it to him, or to Ana. But it’s not unfair for you to feel it.” 

After a long pause, Buck nods. “You’re right.” 

“When am I not?” 

He snorts. “Do you really want me to answer that?” 

Chimney gives Buck a light shove. “Shut up.” 

Buck smiles, and for the first time all day it seems genuine. 

* * *

It happens more and more frequently after that. At least once a week, actually. If Buck isn’t working, and he’s not watching Christopher while Eddie is on a date, he’s on their couch, talking about Eddie. At first, Chim is annoyed at the encroachment on his off-time, but soon his concern for Buck overrides his annoyance. He hears from Albert that Buck is spending a lot of time talking to his therapist, that he seems off--tired and quiet all the time. If Albert, of all people, can tell something is wrong with Buck, things are _really_ wrong. 

“Is it just me or is it super irritating that he makes me watch Chris while he goes out on dates?” Buck asks through a mouthful of mint chip ice cream. 

Maddie raises an eyebrow at him, her own bowl of mint chip balanced on her very pregnant stomach. “Is he really _making_ you though? Or are you saying yes every single time he asks?” 

Buck frowns. “How am I supposed to say no?”

“Make up something that you have to do” Chim suggests. “Or don’t. Just tell him you can’t.” 

“You do sort of do whatever he asks,” Maddie says. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awful at saying no,” Buck sighs. “I do want to spend time with Chris. It’s just, like, salt in the wound, y’know?” 

Maddie nods sympathetically. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” 

“Hey, in a month or so, you’ll have a little niece to babysit instead!” Chimney offers with a grin. 

“True--Wait, niece?” His blue eyes go wide with excitement. “You guys didn’t tell me you knew the sex of the baby!” 

Maddie shrugs. “Wasn’t that important, but it looks like it was a good distraction.” She meets Chimney’s eye and gives him a grateful smile. 

* * *

Evelyn Joy Buckley-Han is born healthy and happy, 8 pounds and 2 ounces. Buck cries when he holds her, and cries again when Maddie tells him her name. After that, Buck is somehow around _more_. But not because he wants to talk about Eddie--he does, of course, Chimney knows that, just like he knows Buck has deemed his feelings unimportant for the time being--and instead he is spending all his time helping. Cooking for them, going to the store and bringing supplies back for them, so they don’t have to go out, doing laundry and cleaning. It’s nice, it’s really nice, and Chimney can see how much Maddie appreciates it. 

But it’s also worrisome. 

Buck claims he just wants to be Evie’s favorite uncle, that he can’t let Albert outdo him, but he’s clearly using them as a distraction, a place to pour all the energy and love he’s used to giving to Eddie and Christopher. Because now Ana has met Christopher as his dad’s girlfriend and not his old teacher, and now any and all time Buck used to spend with the Diaz boys has become Ana’s time with them. Chimney’s heart aches for Buck, for the sadness that has taken up residence in his eyes, spreading to the rest of his face when Eddie tells him again that he’s spending his off day with Ana. 

Chimney wishes he could do something to make Buck feel better, wishes there was some way to fix his friend. But nothing short of a miracle could fix that kind of heartache. So, he takes advantage of what Buck is already doing to distract himself, and adds to it. He makes requests, asks for Buck to change lightbulb or take his car to the mechanic. Buck doesn’t complain once, and Chimney knows Buck is wise to what he’s doing. 

And it seems to work, though every once in a while, Buck is back on their couch, glass of wine in hand, pouring his heart out. Every time it makes Chimney angry enough at Eddie to chew rocks, even though he’s fairly certain Eddie is oblivious to the extent of the pain he’s causing. 

* * *

Chimney doesn’t take leave when Evie is born, instead waiting until Maddie has used as much of her leave as possible, so at least one of them can stay home with Evie at any given time. Of course, his leave is up sooner than he can imagine, and before he knows it, he’s back at work. He loves his job, and he loves his team, but he loves his daughter more than any of that combined. So, maybe he’s a little grumpy to be forced away from her so soon. And maybe he’s a little sleep deprived. He’s got a newborn at home. 

Maybe that’s why he snaps at Eddie the way he does. 

He’s sitting in the loft, playing cards with Hen, as Bobby cooks at the stove. It’s too quiet, he thinks, since Buck switched to B shift. Buck took the B shift, ostensibly so he could watch Evie some of the time Chim and Maddie were working, but secretly so he could avoid Eddie. 

So, when Eddie storms up the stairs, phone in hand, teeth grinding, Chimney really doesn’t want to hear it. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist, Diaz?” Hen asks. “Relationship troubles?” 

Chimney rolls his eyes, because Buck told him two weeks ago that Eddie and Ana broke up. It was a relief, at first, until Chimney realized that Buck was still avoiding Eddie, still trying desperately to move on. 

“You mean Ana?” Eddie furrows his brow. “We broke up.” 

“What’s got you pissed then?” Chimney asks, reluctantly. 

“I just got off the phone with Buck,” Eddie says. 

“Oh?” Chimney swallows, worry thrumming in his chest over where this could possibly be going. 

“Yeah, my Abuela’s having a family dinner next week, and I wanted to see if he could make it,” Eddie frowns. “He totally blew me off.” 

“That’s not like Buck,” Hen comments. 

“I know,” Eddie huffs. “He’s been avoiding me lately. I wish I knew why.” 

And Chim feels his stomach drop. He’s the only one in the room who knows what’s going on with Buck, and he is _terrible_ at keeping secrets. So he doesn’t say anything, and hopes no one notices him vibrating with protective anger. 

But Eddie keeps talking. “It’s like I did something wrong, but I have no idea what. And he thinks I don’t notice that he’s pulling away? Like Christopher doesn’t miss him? I just really wish Buck would cut this passive aggressive bullshit and talk to me about whatever is bothering him.” 

Chim nearly crushes the cards he’s holding. “You know what, Diaz?” 

Eddie looks at him, a deer in the headlights. 

“Maybe _you_ should cut _your_ bullshit.” Chim throws his card down on the table and storms off before he can say anything else. He’s not sure where he’s going, and it turns out not to matter, because they get a call. 

* * *

They’re getting off the truck after the call when Eddie pulls him aside. 

“What did you mean?” He asks, although it comes out as more of a demand. “About my bullshit?” 

“Eddie…” Chim hesitates. His anger has had time to cool off, and he knows it’s not his place to tell Eddie how Buck feels. 

“Look, you clearly know something I don’t,” Eddie says with a sigh. “You know why Buck is being so weird and distant.” 

Chimney shakes his head. “And you don’t know? C’mon, man. Think about it. When _exactly_ did Buck start pulling away?” 

Eddie just stares at Chimney. “A few months ago, I guess?” 

“Jesus, Diaz.” Chimney lets out of a puff of air, disbelieving. “You can’t actually be that dumb.” 

Eddie is getting testy when he responds. “I don’t know what I’ve done to hurt Buck, but I do know I can’t lose him without knowing why.” 

“You really don’t know?” Chimney searches his face, and sees nothing but sincere confusion and desperation. “Just think about it for 5 seconds. He started pulling away when you started replacing him with Ana.” 

Eddie looks almost offended. “ _What?_ ” 

“Eddie, you were dating someone else, and you made him babysit the whole time. Everytime you and Buck would hang out, you’d end up talking about Ana.”

Eddie sputters. “But he loves watching Chris, and I’m allowed to talk to about the people I’m darting.” 

“And then you and Ana break up, so you go and ask Buck to fill in Ana’s spot at you’re family fucking dinner?” Chim shakes his head. 

“What are you talking about?” Eddie’s annoyance is all but gone, replaced with pure confusion. 

“Dear God, you are the most dense…” Chim trails off, running a hand through his hair. He's out of options. “Buck is in love with you, dumbass. Head over heels, irrevocably, crazy in love with you. And if you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine. But give him some space to get over you, instead of forcing him to watch you date other people and console you when you break up with them, because I’m sick of him sitting on my couch crying over you, when I should be spending time with my fiancé and daughter.” 

Eddie looks shell shocked. He just stares, mouth agape. “ _Oh_.” 

“Yeah, _oh._ ” Chim rolls his eyes. “Get it together, man.” 

He steps forward, having said his piece, and really wanting to catch a nap before the next call, when Eddie calls out after him. 

“Abuela never met Ana.”

Chim stops. “Okay…” 

“I mentioned I was seeing someone, but I never…” Eddie trails off. “I never even told Abuela Ana’s name. That spot at family dinner, it was never hers.” 

“It was always Buck’s,” Chimney finishes, realization washing over him. Buck’s love was never unrequited. Ana could never replace him in Eddie's eyes, no one could. _God, they are both so stupid._

Eddie sighs. “How badly did I screw this up?” 

“It’s Buck,” Chimney shakes his head. “He’ll always forgive you.” 

Eddie smiles softly, like he expected that answer, and then bites his lip. “What about you and Maddie?” 

Chimney scoffs, and shrugs. “Just make him happy.” 

“That’s all I want to do.” He means it, Chim can tell. 

“You better,” Chimney eyes him suspiciously, and apparently it’s convincing because Eddie gulps like a fish. “If you hurt him again, I _will_ kick your ass.” 

* * *

Two weeks later, Buck is sitting on their couch again, bouncing Evie on his knee. But this time, Eddie is next to him, leaning into his personal space, and they’re both beaming, and Chris is on the other side, making faces at Evie. Maddie comes in from the kitchen, pressing a glass of water into Buck’s hand, and taking Evie. 

Buck takes the opportunity to pull Chris into his lap and start tickling him, both of them giggling like crazy. Eddie watches, looking at Buck like he hung the stars in the sky. 

Maddie sits down next to Chimney on the love seat, and leans her head onto his shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Buck this happy before.” 

Looking at Buck’s smile, the way his eyes seem to shine, how he’s practically glowing with happiness, and Chimney is inclined to agree. “It took Eddie long enough.” 

“Yeah,” Maddie narrows her eyes at him. “I’ve been wondering how that happened. Seemed kind of sudden. One day he was totally oblivious, and the next he was begging Buck’s forgiveness. Almost like someone tipped him off…” 

Chim shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“He sent you a gift basket, babe." Maddie laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. "You've lost your deniability.” 

“I just wanted to get Buck off our couch,” Chimney quips back. “Didn’t work out too well.” 

“Oh, stop it.” Maddie’s smile is warm and loving, something Chimney will never get tired of seeing. “You love him.” 

And Chim does. He really does. 


End file.
